DarknessLoki 4
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...


He kept on kissing you, and you replied. He then unlocked your lips and started kissing your neck. You hugged him and pressed him against you. When you did that, your ears were pressed against each other...and that's when you heard it-

Agent Hills: "Great job, you managed to get a good reaction from him. Keep on kissing her. I wonder how much longer he can last in the chamber…" that was all you needed to hear.

You roughly pushed Steve away from you.

Steve: "what's wrong?"

You: "w-whats wrong?" you then got closer to him, took the earpiece out of his ear and threw it to the ground. " THIS is what's wrong!"

Steve: "_, I can explai-"

You: "and for what?!"he then looked behind you again. You turned around and saw you were in the room where Loki was being kept. He was looking at you two, he was standing and had either hand against the glass. He looked furious.  
You then looked at the ground and then back at Loki. When you did, his eyes quickly softened and he seemed worried. You then turned back towards Steven. You knew that Fury and Hills were up in the second floor looking through the glass window down at you.

You: "How could you? I trusted you.." You looked at him and your eyes started welling up in tears.

Steve: "I-" you shook your head and got out of there as fast as you could. You were walking quickly, looking at the ground and then bumped into someone.

You: "*snif* I'm sorry."  
Thor: "are you okay?! what happened?" he took your arm and saw your face.

You: "I need to be alone…" he let go as soon as he saw how you looked, and that shocked him. You took this chance to rush back into your room, lock yourself in and then put everything you found to block the door. You then got on the bed, sat down and began rocking back and forth as you hugged your legs…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 person P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor was shocked when he saw _ looking so hurt and vulnerable. Once she was out of his grasp and out of sight he snapped out of it and rushed into rooms, trying to find people and demanding answers. He then went to where Loki was and he found him banging on the glass while Steve was sitting on the ground with his hands on his face.

Thor: "what happened to _?!" Steve then lifted his head

Steve: "It's our fault…"

Loki: "It sure is your fucking fault!" Thor then picked Steve up by his clothes and smacked him against the wall.

Thor: "tell me what did you do to her!" Steve then told him everything, while Fury, agent hills and some other people looked down at the scene.

Loki: "you know what will happen next.."

Thor: "Yes..Fury, you have to release Loki"

Fury: "Excuse me?"

Thor: "We are the only ones who can stop what will happen next!"

Fury: "And what is that? Loki destroying our planet?"

Loki: "No….She'll envelope your whole planet in darkness and slowly, painfully and in the worst possible way you could ever imagine; destroy it." he said looking at Fury dead in the eye.

Fury: "How will I know you won't try anything?"

Thor: "I will go as well."  
Loki: "We need to hurry. Are you going to release me or not!?" He said getting anxious and nervous.

Hills: "I don't think we should…."

Fury: "before I'll send someone to check on _"

Thor: "You'll only make it worse!"

Fury: "We'll see...Agent! Go and check on her, quickly!" He said to Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in your room, in complete darkness and silence when there was a knock on the door and then it slowly opened, letting some light shine in on you.

Hills: "_?" she said slowly. You then lifted your head and looked at her. Your eyes were almost completely black and so was your hair.

You: "Come…. Come..." you said with a dark voice and extended your hand towards her. She then started shaking and took out her pistol.

Hills: "_-_?" You then out a soft, yet evil laugh. You then began to stand up and slowly walk towards her, hand still towards her. She was shaking and couldn't move from the spot. You were getting closer and closer as you began to cackle darkly.

Hills: "S-s-stop right there or.."  
You: "Or you'll shoot me?" you say laughing. You were inches away from grabbing her hand and pulling her into the darkness with you when Thor appeared from behind her, grabbed her and as soon as he saw you, shut the door on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to 3rd P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent hills was shaking as Thor still held her.

Thor: "that was too close…" he said as he picked her up and took her to Fury. Once there everyone rushed to her side to aid her.

Fury: "what happened?!"

Loki: "we warned you…"

Hills: "I've never s-seen anything like th-that…" she managed to say.

Thor: "Of course not...We hoped nobody would have to ever again…"

Fury: "Why?"

Loki: "She's getting ready.." By then natasha, clint, stark and bruce had arrived and were informed of what was happening.

Natasha: "For what"

Thor: "For your planet's destruction…"

Bruce: "Is there a way we can stop her?"

Loki: "would you please release me now?!" he said incredibly angry that he was not able to help _.

Fury: "I don't think we shou-"

Stark: "Do it" he ordered. Fury hesitated, but eventually did. Loki then slowly approached the others.

Loki: "she is being taken over by darkness and shadows…"

Natasha: "but isn't she the goddess of night and shadows, can't she control it?!"

Thor: "She controls all of your planet's...all of our planet's nights and shadows…."

Loki: "In the shadows lurk most evil of things...if she is ever angered to the extreme…"

Fury: "She'll becomes Death's Shadow…"

Thor: "exactly…"

Stark: "shit. Is there a way to turn her back to normal?"

Thor: "last time, Loki and I were able to control her before she kept on rampaging and almost destroyed a whole planet…"

Natasha: "Could you do it now?"

Loki: "last time it happened, she turned for a different reason…"

Clint: "What was it?"

Thor: "Loki and I were captured….and tortured before her, for hours…"

Loki: "she couldn't take it...and..she killed almost everything."

Thor: "once we were released, we rushed towards her side and held her, told her we were alright."he looked at Loki with a sad face.

Loki: "Only then did she began to calm down and then collapsed." Once they finished everyone had a worried look on their face.

Hills: "what would she had done to me if she had taken me?" she asked, still shaky.

Loki: "she would have tortured you, as she slowly and painfully destroyed your soul."

Thor: "Fury… will you now let both of us go?" Everyone looked at him and waited anxiously for the answer.


End file.
